djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Togruta
Togrutans were a sentient species of carnivorous humanoids hailing from the planet Shili. Biology The speces was characterized by their large montrails and head tails, which were similar to those of Twi'leks. Unlike Twi'leks, a Togruta's lekku ran parallel to the head as opposed to behind, making them appear as though they were wearing a headdress. Many Togrutans had two or three head-tails, but there were rarer occasions where they had five. Togrutans were also distinguished by montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top of their heads that gave the species a form of passive echolocation. Their head-tails had darker stripes than the montrals. Togrutan montrals and their posterior head-tail did not fully grow until adolscence, when their montrals became curved and their second or third head-tail grew to the length of their one or two main head-tails. Their skin was usually naturally coloured in rusty tones that ranged in hue from blue to red to green, most often with greyish lips. Some Togrutans had white stripes that adorned various parts of their bodies including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku head-tails and montrals. The pattern of stripes varied from individual to individual. Togrutans had colourful skin tones and white facial pigments. Environmental Interaction Red and white Togruta were able to blend in with the red and white turu-grass that grew heavily throughout Shili's scrublands. All Togruta were similar to humans in that they possessed mammaries. The vast majority of the Togrutan species preferred warm weather over cold weather, basking in the sun but moving slower in cold environments. The cold had less of an affect on Force sensitive Togruta. Natural Predators Togruta were natural predators equipped with sharp canine teeth that were used to painlessly kill their prey, most of which were thimiars. The switness of their kills often resulted in post-mortem death spasms for their prey. This gave some outsiders a false impression that Togrutans were venomous. However, Togrutas did nothing to dispel this misconception and some even took advantage of the intimidating presence that it gave them. A small number of Togrutans had an aversion to eating rodents because they made them gassy. Venom Misconception & Deviations Venomous Togrutans being a misconception was mostly true, however scientists suspect that Togrutans used to be venomous, as an ever-dwindling number of members of the species who lived in remote areas of Shili seemed to possess a small amount of venom that was non-fatal, but could temporarily paralyze some humanoids including humans. Their venom acted as a psychadelic when applied to Duros and Rodians. Coastal Togruta A small number of Togruta lived on the coastlines on Shili, and they tended to have slimmer bodies as a result. These ones developed waterproof skin overtime. Biological Compatability With some exceptions, most Togruta were capable of inter-breeding with humans and reproducing offspring. The same could be said for Twi'Leks. Heat Cycle The female Togrutans experienced a heat cycle that began when their bodies had reached the prime cycle to produce offspring, which usually began in their early to mid-twenties, sometimes happening earlier but only if their bodies were fully developed. Depending on the female Togruta's maturity level, they could experience a heat cycle anywhere from a few days to a week. Their skin tone and lekku colour would also saturate as a sign to other males that the female was in heat. Females experiencing the heat cycle were observed as being very affectionate and privately rubbing their lekku and montrals on various objects when undisturbed. They also made sounds that were not regular to their Togruti dialect, and their lekku were more sensitive to touch. Togrutans who were in heat experienced elevated fight-or-flight hormones which could result in hyper-aggression if a threat had recently surfaced. Child Biology Togrutan babies are referred to as "kits" in Galactic Basic. Their montrals are very soft when born in order to pass through their mother's birth canal, and they lack proper hearing until they are about a year old. This results in their language skills usually being on the slow side. This means that many mothers chirp, mew, and purr when communicating with their kits, creating nosies that resonate in the infants' chest and lekku, soothing them and helping them develop early communications skills before they mature and begin learning Togruti. Togrutan kits had little claws that were needle-sharp. Togrutan mothers produced hormones while bonding with their kits that numbed the pain from being cut by said claws, but dedicated mothers were usually covered in little scratches and scars nonetheless. A mother who was covered in scratches viewed it as a sign of pride that indicated they were a good mother. Kits tried to stick anything into their mouths, mainly for the sake of practicing their biting technique and the locking of their jaws. The kits begin with one solid stripe across their arms and legs, but the stripes split as they age. Culture and Religion Togrutans lived together in tribes and relied on their natural pigmentation to disrupt and confuse the predatorial beasts on the planet, most of whom were slow-witted. Togrutans worked well in large groups, and individualism was seen as an abnormal oddity within their culture. Ironically, they acknowledged that it was a necessary quality to be found in their leaders. Each member of the Togruta species was expected to contribute their share to their tribe, or "pack" as it was sometimes referred to. The tribal mentality they exhibited contained the belief that those who could not keep up should be left to fend for themselves, because that was nature's way. Most members of the species found their happiness within large groups, which resulted in their excelling at teamwork. Togrutans who were absent from other members of their species often made up for a lack of fellow Togrutans by assimilating with different peoples and cultures, as they had an adversion to isolation and woul rather make efforts to have friends around. Some Togrutan tribes lived in remove regions such as the mountains and jungles on Shili, however most of the species' members on Shili dwelt in small tribal communities in the forest valleys where the forest canopies kept them out of sight. Many Togrutans were noted as being tranquil and quiet, however they still made for ferocious warriors. They showed off the pelts and teeth of their slain prey as a sign of pride and maturation. Special pride was taken in the teeth of the large akul beast, more-so when a single Togruta had taken it down by them-self. The teeth were often made into jewelry such as an akul-tooth headdress or a necklace, which also incorporated metals, stones, and peals found on Shili. Togrutan religious beliefs dictated that the land was spiritually connected to them, and that wearing shoes cut them off from sharing that bond with the land. Therefore, most Shili-based Togrutans went without shoes or anything adorning their feet. Togrutans spoke the Togruti language, which contained a few words and phrases that could be found in Galactic Basic. Colony Deviations A custom that developed among some colonial Togrutans was the tendency to give soft headbutts or touch foreheads as a means of showing affection. Faceblindedness In some colonies, Togrutans become faceblind. This is due to the fact that they all have really overt facial and leku markings by with they recognize each other. These Togrutans, when first exposed to multiple members of other species, temporarily find it nearly impossible to tell them apart. This meant that when Force-sensitive Togrutans joined the Jedi Order from those specific colonies, they used their sensing of Force presences to determine who was who. Said Togrutans were usually adept at communicating with the clone troopers placed under their command. Matriarchal Society One unidentified colony of Togrutas had a matriarchal society. The mothers birthed and fed the kits, so they were to be remembered. Family names and female ancestors were not to be disrespected by any means. In that colony, the males evolved larger montrals which were used to detect proximity movement, resulting in their usually being in-charge of locating prey during hunts. The females were usually the ones who performed the actual kills. The Hunt Bond Some colony-based Togruta designated individuals as their hunt-brothers or hunt-sisters, because they had fewer Togruta around them and had more interaction with other humanoid species, but still hunted prey and wished to show how they valued their companions who were of the same species. Known Colonies A colony of some 50,000 Togrutan individuals existed on the planet Kiros. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Togruta Category:Togrutan